Come sweety!
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Kirua aime les bonbons. Oui, mais pas seulement! Gon x Kirua, Leolio x Kurapika.
1. Bon appétit!

Hey oh! Let's go! Pardon... u.u"

*reprend son sérieux*

Voici donc une nouvelle fic Hunter x Hunter avec cette fois en vedette Gon et Kirua! Bon OK, OK j'avoue il y a un peu de Kurapika x Leolio mais vraiment juste un peu ( un tout petit peu! )

Comme d'habitude vous êtes seuls juges et ne me reste plus qu'à me taire ( en gros arrêter de dire des conneries ) et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! =D

* * *

Deux mille six-cent trente jenis. C'était la totalité de ses économies. C'était aussi ce que Kirua avait dû débourser pour remplir sa chambre de cartons débordants de sucreries. Quarante-huit cartons en tout. L'héritier Zoldik s'en léchait déjà les babines. Tant pis pour l'argent ! Il s'en était séparé sans regret. De toute façon ici, à la tour céleste, il pouvait en avoir quand il voulait sans même se fatiguer ! Quarante-huit cartons… Combien cela faisait-il de kilos en tout ? La question ne la tracassa pas longtemps. Ni une, ni deux, il éventra la première boite et s'empara d'une barre chocolatée dans laquelle il mordit à pleine dents. Hmm… Quel délice ! L'arôme du cacao lui mordit la langue tandis qu'il replongeait la main dans le carton. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que quarante-sept boites. Kirua engloutit à regret la dernière tablette de chocolat. Il en avait déjà plein les lèvres, jusque sur les joues. Ses doigts avaient, eux aussi, pris une jolie teinte brune. Quoi ? Il avait déjà vidé un carton ?! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son estomac.

« Une petite dernière… » se dit-il.

Oui juste une dernière friandise. Après, promis, il arrêterait. Une petite, toute petite, une minuscule et misérable friandise, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et puis le sucre n'avait jamais tué personne, n'est ce pas ? Les mains frénétiques du jeune assassin arrachèrent les derniers lambeaux d'emballage qui le séparaient encore de l'objet de ses convoitises – lequel se trouvait être des fraises tagada. Enfin ses doigts avides emprisonnèrent leur proie. Cette magnifique boule rouge vermeil ressemblait à un rubis. Un rubis sertit de diamants. Le sucre qui y était incrusté semblait s'être mué en givre. Ca c'était le genre d'assassinat qu'il affectionnait ! Pas de sang ni de cri. Du sucre, rien que du sucre et encore du sucre ! Un petit gloussement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque la sucrerie fondit sur sa langue. Quel délice ! Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix se demanda où était passé Gon. Depuis deux jours le brun manquait à l'appel, prétextant un entrainement en vue de son affrontement avec Hisoka. Kirua haussa les épaules. Il lui garderait un carton ou deux. Le reste était pour lui !

« Il me reste encore de la place. » affirma-t-il en zieutant une nouvelle boite encore intacte.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'attaqua au carton suivant, puis à un autre, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait vidé cinq de plus. Réglisse, dragibus, chocolat et guimauve, tout y passa, happé par la folle gourmandise de son palais avide.

« Il faudra vraiment que je pense à en laisser pour Gon… » pensa-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

Et là que celles qui se sont imaginées à la place de cette foutue fraise tagada lèvent le doigt!

( me dites pas que je suis la seule perverse dérangée du coin... T-T Si? )


	2. Allô Leolio, bobo!

* * *

« Kirua ? »

Gon toqua de nouveau à la porte de son meilleur ami, soudain inquiet. Le jeune Zoldik ne répondait pas.

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, j'entre. » prévint-il en empoignant la poignée.

Un râle étouffé lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'en fallu pas plus, et le jeune hunter déboula dans la chambre de son ami, prêt à en découdre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit l'héritier Zoldik recroquevillé par terre, entouré de papiers de bonbons et les mains crispées autour du ventre. Huit cartons. Kirua avait vidé huit cartons entiers. Pas étonnant que la crise de foie ait fait son apparition ! Gon tomba au sol, mort de rire, tandis que son ami grimaçait d'agacement et de douleur.

« Rigole pas ! » râla-t-il en se tortillant de plus belle, secoué par des maux d'estomacs bien mérités.

Le petit brun tenta sans succès de calmer son fou rire, se releva et zigzagua entre les boites éventrées et les papiers déchirés.

« T'as descendu... huit cartons ! » se moqua-t-il en pleurant de rire.

« Tu m'étonnes que t'as mal au ventre ! » continua-t-il en aidant son ami à se relever.

Kirua grimaça, vexé. Un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Gon, l'autre crispé sur son ventre sans dessus-dessous, il se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit.

« Bouge pas. » commanda Gon dont le fou rire était momentanément passé – quoiqu'il lui restât quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

Le jeune assassin obtempéra sans discuter, de toute façon incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le petit brun fourragea quelques instant dans la trousse à pharmacie de la salle de bain – une chance que la tour céleste soit aussi bien équipée – et en ressortit plusieurs boites de médicaments.

« Yosh ! Allez allonge toi dans le lit Kirua. »

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé obéir, mais les soubresauts de son estomac l'empêchaient de bouger.

« Je peux pas… » laissa-t-il échapper d'un grognement noueux.

Gon soupira. Décidemment, l'irresponsabilité du jeune Zoldik lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! S'approchant de son ami, il entreprit de lui ôter ses chaussures.

« Mais ??!!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ???! » se cabra immédiatement Kirua, soudain étrangement paniqué.

« Je t'enlève tes chaussures, nigaud! » répliqua Gon, mécontent d'avoir faillit se prendre un coup de pied dans la figure.

« Ah, euh… oui désolé. » bredouilla l'apprenti assassin, confus de la brutalité de sa réaction.

« Waaaaaaah, mais qu'est ce qui me prend ??? » se demanda-t-il, les joues en feu.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était quoi ce soudain coup de chaud ?? Alors qu'il se torturait les méninges, Gon avait fini de délasser ses chaussures et entreprit de le border.

« Voiiiilà ! » dit-il, satisfait.

« Maintenant tu avales ça et tu te repose. » commanda-t-il en tendant deux comprimés au malade.

Kirua grimaça. Les médicaments c'était pas bon du tout. Lui, il préférait les bonbons. Il avala cependant les deux comprimés sans rechigner, avide de calmer la bestiole qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

« Bien. » le félicita Gon en souriant.

« Essaye de dormir, je reviens. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Comme le jeune assassin acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du centième étage, là où les hôtesses accueillaient les nouveaux arrivants. A cette heure-ci la pièce était bondée, et le petit brun dû jouer des coudes pour arriver à la cabine. Décrochant le combiné, il glissa une dizaine de jenis dans l'appareil et composa de numéro de Leolio.

« 6 0 338 12… » récita-t-il en appuyant sur les touches.

Deux tonalités retentirent avant que l'apprenti médecin ne décroche.

« Allo ?

_ Leolio ? C'est Gon.

_ Oh Gon! Ca faisait longtemps ! Quoi de neuf? Kirua est avec toi ?

_ Ben justement… » soupira le jeune hunter.

La bonne humeur de Leolio s'estompa au fur et à mesure que le récit de Gon avançait.

« Quel imbécile. » maugréa-t-il finalement.

« De toute façon je le savais. Ce sale gosse est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Léolio ! » le reprit Gon, légèrement impatient.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire alors ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

A l'autre bout du fil, Leolio grommela.

« Attends deux secondes. »

Suivirent des bruits de papiers froissés, de pages que l'on tourne, puis un énorme grondement assortit d'un chapelet de jurons.

« Euh… Léolio ? Ca va ? » hasarda Gon, soudain soucieux.

« Humpf ! » râla son ami.

« Saleté de bibliothèque bancale ! J'ai bien faillit être enterré sous une pile de bouquins ! » se plaignit-il d'une voix sourde.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Gon. Décidemment, ce Leolio…

« Bref, passons… » reprit le médecin, soudain plus sérieux.

« S'il s'agit d'une indigestion il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. » diagnostiqua-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

« Trouve lui une bonne réserve de comprimés pour faciliter la digestion et apporte lui une bassine, juste au cas où, euh… ben au cas où ça remonterait. »

Gon grimaça. Quelle délicatesse ! Mais il n'était pas encore totalement rassuré.

« Attends Leolio ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Un court silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

« ?... Quoi donc ? » s'enquit le grand brun, soudain soucieux.

« Ben… » commença Gon, hésitant.

« Tout à l'heure Kirua a eu une drôle de réaction. En plus il est tout rouge. Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.

_ Une drôle de réaction ? De quel genre ? »

Gon expliqua le soudain sursaut du jeune Zoldik, ses joues empourprées et son front brulant.

« Hum… je vois… » murmura Leolio avant d'éclater de rire.

« Le… Leolio ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ??? » demanda Gon, abasourdi.

« Ce… c'est rien. » le rassura le médecin en recouvrant son sérieux, un léger rire encore en travers de la gorge.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » dit-il enfin.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ecoute ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas attendre que sa crise de foie se calme. Quand il sera un peu remis, tu… »

Gon écouta attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Ca le guérira totalement ?

_ Comme sur des roulettes ! » assura le médecin.

* * *

Excusez mon style déplorable en ce qui concerne les dialogues, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec eux... =P

Mais bon voilà une deuxième partie de faite! Et maintenant la question à 100 000 euros: quel traitement est allé inventer Leolio?

La réponse à venir! =


	3. Dominante dominanti

* * *

« Qui étais-ce ? »

Leolio reposa le combiné sur son socle.

« C'était Gon. » répondit-il en ramassant les quelques bouquins qui trainaient encore par terre.

Confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, Kurapika releva les yeux de son livre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » s'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

« Rien de particulier. Kirua est malade. » répondit son compagnon en posant deux gros dictionnaires sur son bureau.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre, satisfait de cette maigre explication. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Leolio.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Kuruta sans détourner les yeux de sa page.

« Rien du tout. » assura le médecin en se glissant derrière le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel était assis son ami.

« C'est juste que… » commença-t-il.

« Que ? » l'encouragea Kurapika d'un ton indifférent, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

Leolio sourit en passant ses bras autour des épaules du blondinet androgyne, lequel sursauta légèrement, les joues rosées et les lèvres pincées.

« Il semblerait que ce cher Kirua soit en train de découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. » expliqua Leolio d'un ton langoureux, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du Kuruta.

Ce dernier frémit, sensible au souffle chaud du brun sur sa peau. Sa réaction arracha un sourire satisfait à l'apprenti médecin qui entreprit de picorer son cou de baisers papillons.

« Tu n'es qu'un… pervers… » souffla Kurapika, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Mh… C'est possible. » reconnu Leolio dont les mains devenaient baladeuses.

« Mais c'est ta faute Kurapika… C'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça… »

L'intéressé émit un grognement désapprobateur avant de laisser tomber son livre à terre, vaincu. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du médecin qui les lui offrit, satisfait de lui.

« Peut-être arrivera-t-il à faire craquer Gon comme moi je t'ai fait rendre les armes ? » hasarda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que la remarque déplairait au Kuruta.

En effet ce dernier lui mordit la lèvre, vexé.

« Sache que si je le voulais je pourrais très bien te faire ramper à terre. » rétorqua-t-il en empoignant le cou du brun, l'attirant encore plus à lui.

« Intéressant. » se contenta de dire Leolio, aux anges.

* * *

Le Leo x Kura tant attendu!!! ( et surtout obligé vu mon degré de perversité! XD )

J'avais prévenu, il est tout petit

( je me suis arrêtée à temps surtout! Imaginez si j'avais continué à écrire! Vu comme c'est partit... *schbaaaf!* Bon OK je me la ferme... u.u )


	4. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes

Assis au chevet de l'héritier Zoldik, Gon se triturait les méninges. Kirua avait vomi deux fois et semblait toujours aussi mal en point. Son souffle rauque était là pour en témoigner. Ses mains crispées sur son estomacs étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait les poings. Sa température était relativement élevée et il transpirait beaucoup.

« Bon… » soupira le petit brun pour lui-même.

« Pas de panique. Leolio a dit que le mal de ventre s'atténuerait dans la soirée. Quant à la fièvre, il a dit que je ne devais pas m'en inquiéter. Mais quand même… »

Le pauvre Kirua avait tantôt trop froid, tantôt trop chaud, tant et si bien que le jeune hunter avait dû faire un nombre incalculable d'aller-retour entre la fenêtre et le lit. Il lui avait fallu l'ouvrir lorsque le jeune assassin transpirait trop, puis la fermer quand il grelottait pour la rouvrir la seconde suivante. La patience n'ayant jamais été son point fort, Gon tournait et virait dans cette chambre comme un lion en cage. Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte. Wing entra sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Gon haussa les épaules.

« Il dort encore. » répondit-il d'un air abattu.

Wing posa une main affectueuse sur les cheveux bruns de son élève qu'il ébouriffa doucement.

« Va te dégourdir les jambes. » dit-il.

« Zuchi est à la buvette. Va le rejoindre. Je te remplace auprès de Kirua. »

Le jeune hunter obtempéra bien gentiment, trop soucieux de ne pas contrarier son maitre. Zuchi l'attendait déjà à une table, un jus d'orange sous le nez. Lorsqu'il aperçu Gon, il lui adressa de grands signes de main joyeux, l'invitant à le rejoindre au plus vite.

« Bonjour Zuchi. » salua Gon poliment.

« Tiens. » dit simplement l'enfant.

« Je t'ai commandé un jus d'orange à toi aussi. »

Le brun le remercia et pris place face à lui, les yeux soucieux et les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. » le sermonna Zuchi.

« Kirua va vite guérir. Il est costaud et en plus maitre Wing est avec lui. » martela-t-il, convaincu.

Gon approuva d'un hochement de tête absent, toujours aussi préoccupé.

« Gon ? »

Ce dernier sursauta sur sa chaise.

« Euh… dé… désolé. » s'excusa-t-il maladroitement, confus d'avoir ainsi délaissé Zuchi.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres sans pour autant réussir à boire quoique ce soit. Son estomac était beaucoup trop noué. L'inquiétude lui nouait la gorge. Et si Kirua était vraiment très malade ? Si le diagnostique de Leolio était faux ? Et puis quand il y réfléchissait, le remède qu'avait prescrit le médecin était pour le moins bizarre… Peu commun en tout cas.

« Je… je crois que je devrais y retourner. » bredouilla-t-il en repoussant sa chaise sous les yeux d'un Zushi surpris.

« D'accord. » répondit le jeune apprenti.

« Je retourne m'entrainer. Quand il se réveillera, embrasse bien Kirua de ma part. »

Gon ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, déjà en route pour retrouver son ami souffrant. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Guido et toute sa bande de bizuts. Il les dépassa sans leur prêter la moindre attention, trop soucieux de l'état de son ami pour se battre. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la porte de sa chambre, Kirua était déjà réveillé et semblait en grande discussion avec Wing. Tout deux se turent à son arrivée. Wing se retourna légèrement dans sa direction tandis que Kirua baissait les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Kirua ! » cria Gon en se jetant sur le lit de son ami.

« Tu es réveillé ! Ca va mieux ? » questionna-t-il, soudain regonflé d'énergie.

Le cadet Zoldik leva à peine les yeux, s'empourpra et détourna vivement la tête, une mimique boudeuse sur le visage.

« O…ouais. » maugré-t-il d'un air gêné qui arracha un sourire à leur maitre.

Ce dernier se releva, rajusta ses lunettes et sa chemise avant de s'éloigner.

« Bon, je vous laisse. » dit-il sur le seuil de la porte.

« Kirua… Pense bien à ce que je t'ai dis. » rajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Le jeune assassin ouvrit de grands yeux effarouchés, les joues en feu, avant d'écarter les draps de son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda aussitôt Gon.

« J'me sens mieux maintenant. Pas besoin de rester au lit. » maugréa Kirua en se relevant.

« Hors de question ! » affirma le brun en le forçant à le recoucher.

L'empoignant par les épaules, il le tira en arrière et l'allongea sur le dos.

« Gh ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » suffoqua Kirua dont la température venait de monter d'un degré.

« Je te soigne ! » affirma Gon en plaquant les poings de son ami sur le lit.

Kirua eu beau se débattre, le petit brun ne céda pas, enfermant ses poignet d'une étreinte de fer.

« Uwah ! S'il continue comme ça je vais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus ! » paniqua-t-il intérieurement.

Serait-il possible que Wing ait dit vrai ? Cette drôle de sensation dans son ventre et ces subits coups de chaleur n'étaient pas seulement dû à l'indigestion ? Alors il serait vraiment… amoureux de Gon ??? A cette simple pensée il sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Oh non… oooh non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Et pourtant…

De son côté Gon se récitait minutieusement les instructions données par Leolio. Tout d'abord, l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ca, c'était fait. Ensuite, prendre sa température. Ni une, ni deux, le jeune hunter colla son front à celui de son meilleur ami, lui arrachant une plainte surprise. Il était brulant. Gon se redressa, prêt à passer à l'étape numéro trois. Seulement voilà : cette étape là, elle était pour le moins… spéciale. Dans son esprit résonnait la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques instants plus tôt avec Leolio.

_« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ecoute ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas attendre que sa crise de foie se calme. Quand il sera un peu remis, tu devras l'empêcher de bouger, d'accord ?_

__ Euh… Oui mais pourquoi ? » _avait-il questionné.

_« Il est fort possible que Kirua soit sous l'emprise d'un nen. Il va falloir le rompre. » _avait annoncé – et bien sûr mentit – Leolio.

_« Pour en être sûr tu vas devoir vérifier si sa température est élevée ou non. Si c'est le cas, tu devras très vite le soigner ! »_

Gon inspira un grand coup. Leolio avait raison, Kirua était sous l'emprise d'un nen. Quelle autre explication pouvait-il trouver à son étrange comportement ? Le petit brun assura sa prise autour des poignets de son ami, bloquant ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains, pressant l'autre contre le torse du jeune Zoldik. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Etais-ce mauvais signe ? Le nen ennemi était-il en train de le tuer ? Dans ce cas il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre Kirua. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

Non. En fait, il l'aimait même tout court.

« Gon ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ???! » s'affola l'ex-assassin, au bord de l'implosion.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Désolé Kirua. » s'excusa-t-il simplement.

« Désolé ? Mais de qu… ??!!! »

Kirua ne termina pas sa phrase. Ou plutôt _il n'en eu pas le temps_, bâillonné par les lèvres de Gon.

* * *

Youhooou!!!! Enfin!!!!! x3

Leolio, le sale menteur manipulateur!!! ( j'ladore! XD )


	5. Adieu friandises!

Ca… CA c'était inédit ! Incroyable, impossible ! Et pourtant non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien là, allongé sur son lit, serrant Gon dans ses bras et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. De toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas tout comprit mais le petit brun s'était jeté sur lui, soudant ses lèvres aux siennes. Après ça, pfouiit ! Plus rien. Son corps avait prit le contrôle, laissant son esprit divaguer dans les brumes d'un plaisir sans limites. Il mêlait sa langue à celle du jeune hunter, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Gon lui-même se fichait éperdument de la porte de la chambre qui n'était pas verrouillée, totalement absorbé par les décharges électriques qui parcouraient son corps. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Les bras du cadet Zoldik autour de sa taille agissaient comme un rempart entre lui et le monde réel. Il était en sécurité, plein et entier. Amoureux. Sous lui Kirua gémit, à court d'oxygène.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il en s'écartant, relâchant son ami qui resta inerte sur le matelas, à bout de souffle.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés haletait, les yeux encore embrumés d'ivresse.

« Gon… » réussit-il à soupirer en roulant sur le côté.

Ce dernier sourit et, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, accueillit le jeune assassin tout contre lui. Sa main plongea dans les cheveux de son ami, tortillant une de ses mèches brillantes.

« Oui je sais… » souffla-t-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le jeune Zoldik ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort la main de Gon. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Kirua émette un râle mécontent.

« J'ai faim. » rigola ce dernier, toujours blottit contre son compagnon.

« Il nous reste toujours une trentaine de cartons de sucreries si tu veux… » lança Gon en riant.

Kirua grimaça.

« Non merci… » grogna-t-il.

« Je crois que je ne mangerai plus de bonbons pendant un certain temps. » susurra-t-il en se redressant, avide des lèvres de Gon.

Le brun rit de bon cœur, heureux.

« Au fait… » dit-il en rompant l'échange.

« Il faudra penser à remercier Leolio. »

Les yeux de Kirua se firent interrogateurs. Que venait faire Leolio dans toute cette histoire ?

« Bah oui. » reprit Gon.

« Quand j'y pense je me dis qu'il avait tout comprit avant moi. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un nen. Maintenant c'est évident qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge… Mais sur le coup j'y ai vraiment cru ! »

Kirua restait bouche bée. Alors ça, c'était pas possible. Non, sûrement pas ! Leolio n'avait quand même pas manipulé Gon pour que…

« Je vais le tuer !!! » vociféra-t-il en s'agitant sur le matelas, furieux.

Les bras de Gon le retinrent avant qu'il ait pu quitter le lit, le ramenant tout contre lui.

« On se calme. » dit-il en enserrant la taille du jeune assassin.

« Tu sais Kirua, moi je suis plutôt content qu'il ai fait ça. »

L'héritier Zoldik s'étrangla.

« De quoi ???! »

Le brun sourit doucement puis lui déroba tendrement un baiser, calmant ainsi les folies meurtrières de son ami.

« S'il ne m'avait pas mentit, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. » murmura-t-il doucement.

Kirua émit un grognement désapprobateur mais ne releva pas, soudain conscient de la dette qu'il avait envers l'apprenti médecin. Ce soir là il s'allongea aux cotés de Gon et s'endormi d'un sommeil paisible. Le lendemain matin, il revendit presque toutes ses boites de friandises, n'en gardant que deux. Dorénavant, il pouvait gouter à quelque chose d'encore meilleur que le sucre. Et ce quelque chose, c'était les lèvres de Gon.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit!!!!!

Voilà donc quel était le remède secret de Leolio: un baiser! ( oui oui je sais, question scénario j'aurais pu me creuser un peu plus les méninges mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon =P )

Laissez moi vos impressions, vos avis, vos critiques, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête! x)

Et surtout merci d'avoir lu! =D


End file.
